


Harmony

by misura



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: fic_on_demand, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-14
Updated: 2007-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shidoh shares his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony

The first time he goes out into the wild, to be alone with the wind and the land the the animals that feel more like his kin than most humans do, he leaves her behind, telling her not to worry, assuring her that this is one thing she can't share, one thing he needs to do alone.

She believes him, although he can tell that his words have hurt her. It seems inevitable; he is what he is, and she is what she is, and for all that the two of them can meet, there will also always be places that will be hers alone, or his alone.

He offers to take her with him the next time anyway - because, he's realized, he loves her, and he wants to share this part of his life with her as much as all the other parts. It might not work; he doesn't expect it to, yet he wants to know he's tried, and he wants her to know it, too, he supposes.

And so she goes out into the wild, to be alone with him and the wind and the land and the animals that feel more like his kin than most humans do, and she tells him the wind sings to her, and the trees make music with their leaves, and the animals that feel more like his kin than most humans do bid her welcome.

(Her smile, he sees, is like a sunrise.)


End file.
